bottlefairyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hororo
Character Hororo is the least important character, but this is only because she has a very small speaking role, and she represents the season of winter. She is mostly seen spacing out or being distracted by something. Her character mostly resembles "Osaka" from the anime Azumanga Daioh, because they both space out at the oddest times and they both say crazy things when they finally do talk. Just like with Osaka, Hororo tends to be quiet most of the time, but when she does speak, it tends to be something crazy that the other fairies can't understand. This may be because Hororo learns things from the human world and takes them too literally, or wants to do them so badly that she'll make them up just to do them (ex. Being a mother, getting a divorce) and since Hororo is the least important character, she is left behind in many cases, in fact, the only time the girls have actually noticed Hororo gone is when Kururu was making plans to go on an adventure, then noticed that Hororo was gone. After that, she panicked and frantically got the other fairies to search for her. Hororo is often distracted by "Oboro-chan," a toy flying-kitten that the fairies found in a gashapon ball one day. Hororo is always distracted on how Oboro-chan magically floats in the air and constantly just watches him while the fairies talk. In fact, Oboro-chan may be Hororo's best friend since she is always seen playing with him and holding him. Even in artbook pictures, she is always the only one holding or playing with Oboro-chan. Hororo is also obsessed with food. She is constantly eating and will find anything yummy. In fact, one time she was so into eating a sandwich that when Kururu popped out, Hororo almost bit into her head, causing Kururu to be freaked out and scream. Hororo is also seen having many fantasies involving food, such as being a giant and eating giant dumplings, and eating gold during Golden Week. Although Hororo seems to be a space-case and doesn't pay attention most of the time, it is actually revealed that she is very intelligent. She picks up on random things in the human world, causing her to be a wiz at pop-culture and kanji sayings, and in the second to last episode, it is revealed that Hororo wanted to be a human more than any of the other fairies. This was shown when Kururu said she didn't want to become a human and leave everyone, Hororo then smiled and said that she would like to become a human and enjoy the human world even more, they had worked so hard to become humans so she wanted to become one really badly. Kururu is shocked at what she said but Hororo stands by her words. Hororo is also an expert in spells and is able to concentrate better than Kururu and Sarara, who have trouble concentrating while doing a spell. However, Hororo and Chiriri are the most talented in spell casting and can do it in complete concentration. Style Hororo's outfit is a poofy white dress with black dress shoes. She has long, black hair and green eyes, revealing that she is the green fairy. Although her main outfit makes her look like she doesn't care a lot about fashion, in truth, she is more fashionable and girlier than the rest of the girls. This was revealed at small parts in the series when Hororo is wearing different outfits other than her own, such as her bathing suit, which is a two piece, revealing bikini. All of the other fairies were one-pieces or takinis which cover up a lot of skin, but Hororo wears a black bikini, which is strange since she is normally seen wearing green, but wearing black gives her a more mature look. She was also seen in a green, poker-styled dress that people would've worn back in the 1930's. However, Hororo can get very girly from time to time by dressing up in lace and bows, but she only does this to support someone. Hororo is also revealed to have a deeper connection to the Japanese culture since she was the only one to dress up in a kimono for her wedding. She was also the only one who remained still when she dressed up for the Girls' Doll Ceremony, revealing that she love kimonos and Japanese culture. Love Life Throughout the series, Hororo hasn't been seen showing an interest for anyone. But shockingly, in the February episode, Hororo was revealed to have a crush on Sensei-san, but it wasn't just a crush, it was love. It was revealed when the girls were trying to give Sensei-san chocolate but couldn't think of a proper way to do it. Hororo then covered herself in ribbons and blushed, saying that it was "Plan: I am the chocolate," explaining that Sensei-san will be over-whelmed with desire for her and wish to be with her, but right before she could walk into the kitchen to speak to him, the fairies ripped the ribbon off so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She didn't notice and continued to walk, but when she entered the kitchen, Sensei-san turned around and said, "Yes? What is it?" in a kind voice. This stopped Hororo in her tracks and caused her to blush madly. She then ran back into the kitchen and said that her heart hurt because it was beating really fast, revealing that she had feelings for him. She then started crying, saying that she didn't want it to hurt and that she wanted to give Sensei-san the chocolate. Later, she is seen with the other fairies, getting advice from Tama-chan. As Tama-chan explained why their feelings prevented them from giving Sensei-san chocolate, Hororo suddenly said, "This is love..." revealing that she has strong feelings for Sensei-san. It's strange how Hororo is revealed to have feelings for Sensei-san when he's not her type at all. Hororo's type was revealed in the second episode to be a tough guy, like part of the mafia, who carried a gun and smoked cigars while wearing sunglasses and a snazzy suit. Category:Characters